


Shepard And Kaidan Get A Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching James in the shower mid-stroke, twice, Shepard brings home a new pet for her and Kaidan to "take care of".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard And Kaidan Get A Pet

"Where the hell is that guy?" asked Shepard as she peered over at the area of the shuttle bay that James had claimed for himself and his iron.

"He's, uh, probably in the, uh, 'shower'," coughed Cortez from under the kodiak.

"What's he doing in there? It's three in the afternoon...oohhh...eewww," she replied as the hint Cortez was giving sunk it.

Steve's low laugh rumbled from under the shuttle. A brief image of James tugging on his cock, naked and dripping wet, ran through his mind. His fatigues tightened involuntarily.

She smirked to herself before spinning around towards the elevator. "Guess I'm gonna have to put him on a strict cold shower detail," she shouted back over her shoulder.

A second round of laughter emanated from Cortez who had recovered from his moment and returned to work. She was starting to put the pieces together as she stepped onto the lift.

Vega's shower duration and frequency had increased exponentially since Kaidan returned to the Normandy. Everyone knew the Major was off limits, spoken for, claimed by the First Human Spectre. Death would surely follow to anyone who questioned it, preceded by slow and painful torture.

"No way Kaidan's the reason for Vega's extracurricular shower sessions," she assured herself in the empty elevator.

"I believe you are wrong about that, Shepard," EDI corrected. "I have noticed a couple of incidences in which James became sexually aroused when the Major was near."

"Thanks, EDI. But that's not helpful."

"I am sorry, Shepard. May I ask why?"

"People don't really like it when you point out that someone else wants to screw their significant other. It raises all sorts of thoughts of jealousy and insecurity."

"I am sorry if I caused you to feel those things."

"You didn't but I'm just saying. You're still learning about Human interactions."

She exited the elevator and strolled through the doors to the head. James had locked them, but Shepard hacked their circuits easily. He was a much better fighter than a tech, but he tried.

The mirror was fogged over from the steam of the shower. He was facing the wall as the water flowed over his sculpted frame. Over the shoulders, down his back, around the curve of his tight glutes, and down his legs. She saw the motion of his shoulder as he pumped vigorously on his shaft.

She cleared her throat. His eyes shot open as he spun to meet her's, tiny brown irises on saucers of white. He tried to speak but the sound got caught in his now dry mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked. Her eyes were flirty but her tone was raging. "It's three in the afternoon! You better give me a damn good reason why your wasting my water or I'll kick your balls so far up your ass that you'll be able to suck yourself off tonight instead of Cortez!"

Why she was picking on Steve, she couldn't say. Maybe it was because James had been so adamant that they were "just friends". She knew that something must of happened between them somewhere along the line, otherwise he wouldn't have been so defensive about it.

"Or perhaps you can explain to me why you felt the need to throw my meticulously planned shower schedule out the airlock. What's it gonna be, Marine?!" she continued as she bore a hole through him with her stare.

He had no words. He had never felt so exposed in his life. The pleasure he was enjoying a minute before was replaced by a burning in his groin. It was his punishment for not completing his ritualistic fervor.

She cut off the shower with her omni-tool as he stood there at attention. His fading erection was the only thing between them. She cleared her throat again as she waited for an answer, a whimper, a groan. But nothing.

"The next time I catch you pleasuring yourself to the image of my boyfriend's ass..."

 _"How the fuck did she know?!?"_ he thought in panic to himself.

"...I'll have to tie you up and serve you to him on a plater..."

 _"Wait! What?"_ said a tiny voice in his head. _"Was that flirting? Did she just offer him to me? Fuck no! You stupid pendejo! She's gonna watch while he reaves me...reams me. NO, reaves! Fuck!"_ His thoughts trailed off as she continued her lecture.

"...Does that sound fair to you?" she asked in a tone he had not heard from her before. It was impish and mixed with dominance and heat.

Confusion washed over him replacing the liquid that had long since evaporated from his body in the dry air she bought along with her. He watched as she tilted her head and tightened her eyes.

"Sir, yes, sir," is all he could think to reply. It was a reflex from his years in the service.

She smiled wickedly at him. Fear replaced his confusion as he wondered what the hell he had just agreed to. He hadn't paid much attention to her last few sentences. His thoughts had run away from him.

She sure was cute when she was pissed, though. That was the only reason his cock was still stirring between his legs, lying in wait for a chance to strike. It was almost worth the scolding he received as he tried not to stare at her perky breasts. He smiled on the inside knowing he had pushed her far enough to make that face. The face that had made everyone on the Normandy retreat for a cold shower at least once since their tour began.

Of course, he thought about banging her...a lot. Too much. The weird thing was that he had starting adding Kaidan to the mix. Kaidan with the ass that had sent everyone retreating for a cold shower at least once since his return.

 _"Two Spectres on one ship? Oh god! What a fucking dream come true,"_ he thought when the Major first came aboard. _"A wet dream come true. That ass can come aboard anytime it wants."_

She turned to exit without another word leaving him there to stew in the aftermath. She stepped back onto the elevator and headed up. She was itching for a fight to burn away the sexual energy that was building within her. The elevator chimed as the doors opened onto the CIC. She shook the previous conversation from her mind as she began focusing her attention on their next mission and kicking a little ass.

**XoXoX**

She was sore from an Atlas attack when she drug herself through the doors of her cabin. She managed to give Joker the order to book it back to the Citadel before stumbling past Traynor.

"You have knew messages....buuutttt they can wait," she said with her thick British accent upon observing Shepard's heavy eyes.

Her knight in Spectre armor was waiting with a glass of wine when she entered. She flashed that cheeky grin of hers she used when she knew something that he didn't.

"Spill it!" he demanded before she even hit the steps.

She just laughed that mischievous laugh of hers and sunk into the couch beside him. He wrapped an arm around her tightly as he burned on the inside with wonder.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a rumor. You know how that goes on small frigates," she winked. He laughed that sweet raspy laugh of his before managing to drag it out of her.

"Rumor has it, a certain N7 recruit has been ogling my boyfriend's hot, sexy ass! I warned him there'd be trouble if he made a pass."

"What? You mean James? So, it wasn't just me."

"You noticed?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I mean I assumed he was staring at you. And who could blame him?" he said with a soft kiss on her neck. "Hmmm...maybe he was staring at us both?"

"Having both the First and Second Human Spectre would come with a hell of a lot of bragging rights," she added.

"Can you imagine all those muscles?" His voice trailed off as if he was deep in thought.

"I don't need to. I caught him jerking it in the shower today," she said giving him a playful smile. "We were talking about getting a pet. How's a big muscly dog sound?"

"You are going to be the death of me!"

"I sure as hell hope so!" she quipped.

**XoXoX**

A week later, she was getting restless waiting for Kaidan to finish his Spectre expense report. Out of the blue, her omni-tool beeped with a private message from EDI. After reading it, her eyes dilated and she reached for a nearby storage compartment from which she pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" asked Kaidan inquisitively. He was sitting at her desk looking over at her from behind her clear wall of model ships.

"You'll see," she smirked as she ran past him and out the door without another word.

James was leaning his back up against the shower stall when she arrived. She could faintly make out an all too familiar motion through the opaque glass. His head was rolled back onto the wall, mouth: open, eyes: closed, body: hard.

"What the hell did I tell you about this?" she yelled from the other side of the glass.

"OH GOD! Not again," he grumbled to himself. "I was just..."

"You were just spanking it to me and my boyfriend again," she answered for him, hands on curvaceous hips. He shook his head, but his eyes told her the truth.

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

The fire that rang from her lips had reestablished his waning erection. He could only comply and fall at her mercy, all the while, hoping that she hadn't noticed. But she did. She had an uncanny ability to see things without looking.

She walked around behind him. He swallowed hard anticipating an unpleasant beating or humiliation of some sort. Although, he was sure he'd find some pleasure it in. He was startled from his fleeting thoughts by a thud as something dropped to the floor.

She wrapped a soft leather collar around his neck. The cold metal studs gave him chills. She bought the biggest size she could find, but it was still snug around his beefy neck. He felt a tug after she attached a matching leash.

"Now, you have two choices. You can stand up, walk out, and pretend this never happened. Which I'm sure will be rather difficult considering the swollen hunk of flesh between your legs.

"Or...you can follow me home like a good little puppy. I'll feed you and train you and give you a good old fashioned belly rub. Kaidan and I were talking about getting a dog. He can take you on walks and give you baths."

She had leaned down and whispered the second option in his ear. He felt her warm breath on his neck when she spoke. The heat from her chest escaped her orbit and invaded his. The throbbing in his loins was almost unbearable.

A minute past and she accepted his answer of silence with a smirk. There was no way in hell he was going to turn her down. She tied another strap of leather over his mouth. She didn't want him barking on their walk. She pulled up the cameras on her omni-tool to check the halls. When they were deserted, she led him to the elevator. He was completely naked on all fours, cock and balls swaying with each step. His clothes were forgotten.

She ran her fingertips down his spine on the ride up. Goosebumps. She told Kaidan to close his eyes before they entered. He reluctantly agreed as he leaned his ass up against the desk. She walked over and pressed herself against him.

"I have a present for you," she whispered seductively in his ear. The minty smell of her toothpaste still lingering in her breath from an hour ago.

She gave the best gifts. His pants tightened at the thought of the last one she gave him. It was the best blowjob of his life in a cargo elevator on the Citadel. What a birthday present that was! She even managed to keep it off the extranet somehow.

He turned around and saw the big mass of muscle on his knees and smiled cautiously. He was not expecting this. Sure, they talked about, about him. He didn't know why he was surprised, she was anything but predictable.

"Shepard, you didn't?" he said with his head falling to the side for a better look. His eyes jumped back and forth between them.

"What should we name him?" she asked before running her tongue up his neck.

James began to regret his decision. One Spectre would have made him nervous as hell. But there were two standing in front of him. Two gods among men staring at his naked body as it shivered in the cold room, cock at attention saluting them.

"Aww, I think he looks scared," said Shepard as she leaned down to nibble his ear and scratch him behind the other one. Kaidan grabbed her hips when she bent over and pressed his growing erection into her ass.

 _"A DIOS MIO! These Spectres are kinky as hell!"_ thought James. His mouth was dry. The leather gag had pulled the moisture from it.

"How 'bout Brutus? He's big and menacing," said Kaidan before spinning her back around, and kissing her deeply. "I think he likes that," he said after coming up for air.

"Sit!" she commanded. James obeyed. Turning her attention back to Kaidan, she pushed him down into the chair. "Then he's gonna love this!"

She dropped to her knees and undid his pants, releasing his cock from its cage. He had yearned for her all day. Without a thought, she started in on him. Bobbing her head up and down on his thick shaft, pre-cum coating her tastebuds, light suction driving him wild.

James took it all in. He wanted her mouth on him; he wanted her doing those wonderful things to his body. He envied the man sitting in the chair in front of him. Not just because she had his cock down her throat, but because of the way she looked up at him with those fierce green eyes.

She was drowning in those eyes. Those honey brown eyes that she had went through hell to get back to, to look into, to get lost in. Those loving eyes that looked down at her with a warmth that James never knew existed until this moment. A warmth he could've only dreamed of; a warmth he would spend the rest of his life searching for.

He felt guilty, ashamed, out of place there with them in that moment. The kind of moment that only exists between two people so in love that death couldn't even keep them apart. He knew that because it had already tried. At the same time, he was thankful. Thankful to be a part of it, to witness that kind of love first hand. Their love. Love that few people had ever seen, would ever see. He was one of them, one of the lucky ones.

And then, in a flash, it was gone. She released her grip and straightened up to kiss him. Salty lips meeting salty lips. Another passionate kiss, another intimate moment. The taste of sex and mint on her tongue and now on his.

She motioned for Kaidan to head for the bed. He left items of clothing scattered in his wake. She took the leash and followed behind leaving her matching clothes in the same spot he had.

"On the bed, Brutus," she said with an assertive voice. James sat down normally. She gave him a stern look of disapproval before pelting him with the leather leash. He winced, his cock so rigid it hurt.

A crimson welt raised on his thigh. She took her thumb and pressed it into the mark on his oversized leg. His body tensed with the pain. She flicked the tip of her tongue on his skin from collarbone to cheekbone.

"Mmmm, you like that?" she asked in his ear with a sultry voice that excited him to his core. He nodded as his eyes begged for more. Kaidan looked on with a tinge of jealousy. He wondered why she had never done that to him before and made a mental note to correct it.

"On. The. Bed!" she said again. He crawled up on all fours, ass staring her in the face. She went gentle the first few hits. Her swings hardly left a mark.

"Getting soft, Commander?" Kaidan teased.

She shot him a sideways glance before laying into James again. The crack of leather on flesh echoed in the room. James tensed at the hit then relaxed back into position to taunt her for more.

She didn't stop till his ass was beet red. Thin welts raised on his skin. She ran her hand over them. Heat rose from the stripes. She leaned down and bit into his right cheek. An imprint of her teeth formed immediately. Any harder and she would've drawn blood.

She locked eyes with Kaidan, then looked back at James. He knew exactly what she wanted. She leaned back and sat on the arm of the nearby couch. The cold fabric sent a slight shock through her bare ass. Kaidan got off the bed and stood behind James. Brutus looked back anticipating the fate that was in store for him. He relaxed his body and waited for Kaidan to lay into him. Offering himself willingly to these gods.

Shepard had been right about him and Cortez. They went a few rounds a time or two. He did his part to help to keep up his friend's morale. Although, it was usually when they were drunk, so sober cock would be an interesting change.

Kaidan enter him forcefully. He had not expected that from the soft-spoken Major. Shepard, yes. Kaidan, never. A slow rhythm built to a faster pace. She watched as Kaidan's ass flexed with his thrusts, thighs trembling under his power.

After she was satisfied with their display of hard masculine muscle on hard masculine muscle, she stood up. Standing behind Kaidan, she ran her hands over his chest. He tilted his head away from her as she kissed his neck. She moved downward sucking on the skin at the apex of his shoulder.

She raked her hand across his back as she walked to the other side of the bed. She removed the gag from Vega's mouth. A mark from the strap was left underneath. She nibble his earlobe again and he moaned for the first time now free from his restraint.

"It's time to eat," she said.

"Fuck, yes," he blurted without thinking.

She gave him that same stern look again as she slapped his face; he got the message. Her handprint appeared and she regretted the action. How the hell was he supposed to explain that? He had never been more turned on in his life.

She crawled under him. Reaching his dangling cock, she took it into her mouth. She had been a lot more gentle with the Major, and he bucked when she applied a shockingly placed nibble. Kaidan yanked on the leash to restrain him and put him back in his place.

James took a deep breath and buried himself in her wet folds. Tasting her warm cunt on his lips, he smiled into her. He had a Spectre in his ass and another in his mouth. How the hell had that happened?

Kaidan gave a firm tug on the leash randomly. It was mostly to piss off Vega and throw him off his game. Shepard would never let him live it down if James could eat her out better than he could.

She could feel Kaidan's well-timed thrusts on Vega's tongue. He flicked the sensitive cluster of nerves at the top of her lips and lapped up the juices it released as his reward. She moaned onto his shaft, vibrations tickling his tip near her vocal cords. She wiggled out from under him and ordered him off the bed. Both men were putty in her hands. They would have done anything for her in that moment, and probably out of it, as well.

She led James to the couch and threw him on it with a little help from her biotics. His was still dripping with her saliva. She motioned for Kaidan to climb on top. He thought it over before giving in. He straddled James who raised his hips to meet him.

She stood behind Kaidan, breasts with rock-hard nipples pressed up against his shoulders, and pushed him down further onto James. He grabbed her auburn hair and pulled her closer for a kiss. James wanted one too, but accepted that it would never happen. Those all belonged to Kaidan.

Throwing her leg over, she climbed on top of the mountain of men, back to James, chest to Kaidan. Her arms were wrapped around Kaidan's neck as she swirled her tongue around his, biting his lips gently with a smile.

One quick roll of her hips and he was balls deep inside her soft pink walls. His hands fell to her hips to put her in time with the rhythm that had already been established. Her nipples tingled as James ran his tongue over her shoulder blades.

Two pairs of hands, twenty fingers, pawed at her skin, tongues and teeth and nails dragged over her flesh. Her whole body shivered with the sensations. The usual moans that filled this room were accompanied by a third as they all rush forward to the grand finale.

She leaned back against James, his mouth working over her neck, big meaty fingers intertwined with hers placed on her hips. Kaidan leaned into the huddle as he grabbed the couch to help add more force.

Like dominos, they gave in to the euphoric gravity of their carnal desires. Biotics flared, howls echoed, gasps escaped. Body's quaked as they succumbed to the explosive elation of the one below.

James into Kaidan, Kaidan into Shepard, Shepard into the heavens.

Breathing slowed, hearts relaxed. Shepard leaned into Kaidan for another long, sensual kiss; her fingers still wrapped around Vega's. She sighed deeply before pulling away and climbing down.

"I'll see you in the shower," she said to Kaidan breaking the infinite silence as her hand fell from his cheek to his chest. Another quick peck followed.

"What about me?" asked James meekly. He was still trying to catch his breath and calm his body from the weight of two Spectres dancing on his cock. "My clothes are still in the head."

"So," is all she snickered over her shoulder. A devilish grin accompanied it.

 _"That's just fucking great,"_ he thought to himself. _"She drags me up here, fucks my brains out, then sends me on my way...naked."_

Kaidan shrugged as he followed after her. The look in his eyes said, _"What were you expecting?"_ He wrapped his arms around her body as the water began to trickle over them. They heard the door open and close from the shower.

"So, that was fun," said Kaidan.

"Yeah, we should do it again," she said through a carefree laugh. "After he's long forgotten...or completely desperate for your cock."

"Maybe we could, uh, find someone else...in the mean time. That Aria looked interesting."

"Not in your life, Major. You'd spontaneously combust if you had to deal with two of me," she quipped.

"Traynor, then?"


End file.
